Change
by R5 is my life
Summary: Everyone noticed the change. It wasn't huge anymore, but it was still there. It all started when the crew of Seven (plus a couple of extras) returned from Rome. Seven people: Leo, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, Coach Hedge and... was that Nico diAngelo? all emerged, walking by themselves, without major injuries. But two were missing from the number. To very important people for...


Change

Rating: K

Summary: Everyone noticed the change. It wasn't huge anymore, but it was still there.

It all started when the crew of Seven (plus a couple of extras) returned from Rome. Seven people: Leo, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, Coach Hedge and... was that Nico diAngelo? all emerged, walking by themselves, without major injuries. But two were missing from the number. To very important people for Camp Half-Blood; their co-leaders, the ones they all looked up to.

One thought swirled though the minds of all the demigods who stood there, watching the crew emerge from the Argo II. _Where were Percy and Annabeth?_

* * *

Everyone noticed the change. It wasn't huge anymore, but it was still there.

It all started when the crew of Seven (plus a couple of extras) returned from Rome. Seven people: Leo, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, Coach Hedge and... was that Nico diAngelo? all emerged, walking by themselves, without major injuries. But two were missing from the number. To very important people for Camp Half-Blood; their co-leaders, the ones they all looked up to.

One thought swirled though the minds of all the demigods who stood there, watching the crew emerge from the Argo II. _Where were Percy and Annabeth?_

Nico cleared his thought, and waited for everyone to go silent. "We're back."

"And we have the Athena Parthenos," Leo announced.

There were gasps from the crowd. They found the Athena Parthenos?

"But... We have bad news. Percy and Annabeth," Hazel trailed off.

"They're not dead, are they?" A camper asked nervously.

"No. They're not." Hazel continued after their sigh of relief. "But, sometimes I think they wish they were. They've... had a hard time. After we rescued the Athena Parthenos, that only the most worthy child of Athena could find, which was guarded by Arachne, the floor of the room collapsed. And it lead to Tartarus. Annabeth had a strand of spider silk that was attached to Arachne's trap. It yanked her to the edge of the pit. Percy grabbed her arm, but not soon enough. The force of Arachne pulled Annabeth over the edge, bringing Percy with her.

Nico and I tried to help, but it was no use. They fell into Tartarus together."

Hazel let her words sink in before she continued. "They spent weeks down there before we could get to the side of the Doors of Death on the mortal side. The one's that were at the House of Hades. We all managed to get there, but Percy and Annabeth... They weren't the same. They had scars, bruises both physically and mentally/emotionally and broken bones. We don't know exactly what they went through, but we have a good idea because Nico has been there. But that's another story. When we saw them, there was only a faint glimmer of hope on their faces. They didn't seem to believe we were really there. And Percy was even more protective of Annabeth than ususal. He pushed her half-conscious form behind him when he saw us, like we were going to hurt her.

As we got closer, he eased up, realizing we were really there to save them; free them from that place. Then came the hard part; who's going to stay down in Tartarus to close the Doors?

Of course, Percy volunteered, but we wouldn't let him. Same with Annabeth. We couldn't let any one go. Throughout our entire conversation, Leo was completely silent. Then he told us he had been using the spheres of Archimedes and had created a robot of sorts, that could close to Doors so none of us had to stay there. So that's what we did. We're all here, and mostly alright."

Hazel paused, letting Piper continue.

"They won't let us separate them. They're always together, silent. They never talk to us anymore. They only talk to each other. Recently though, Percy has talked to Hazel once in a while. They're improving, but can not be separated. If they are before they're ready... It'd be really bad. We have to let them heal each other. Give them space when they want it. It'll take time, but they can get better."

* * *

Five months later, Percy and Annabeth were talking and interacting like they used to. They laugh and act happy.

But at campfires and at nights is when you can see their scars again.

They sit as close as they can, hands gripping the others as tightly as possible, not willing to let go. And at night, Annabeth walks past the Athena cabin, and walks into Cabin 3 with Percy. Because if they sleep in their own cabins, alone, they have nightmares. Nightmares that feel real. That cause them to cry out, and sometimes lash out at (in Annabeth's case) cabin mates.

They've changed since their fall. And sometimes it's barely noticeable, their scars barely showing. But other times, their pain speaks volumes.

There's change. But as long as their together, Percy and Annabeth can make it through the tough times.

* * *

a/N: not my best work, but I hope you enjoyed it :) I wrote this in honor of the fact that_ House Of Hades_ is out! :D I haven't read it yet, but I'm getting my copy tonight! I can't wait to read it!

~R5 is my life


End file.
